The Missing Heir
by Demonic kunoichiKagi
Summary: Team 7 finds an injured girl a few years younger than them-selves, while out training. When she awakes they find out that she lost her memories. The only thing that is known about her is her name and that’s because she wore a gold pendent with her name on
1. Finding the lost heir

_Disclaimer: If I __owned both __Naruto and Inuyasha__ then__ things in both anime'__ will be different, for instance Kikyo would stay dead, Kagome would be with Sesshoumaru, Naruto would never have been neglected, Itachi would never have killed his clan therefore Sasuke wouldn't be a jerk and Sakura well she would have been killed off.__ So as you can see I do not own the anime' I just borrow them for my amusement.

* * *

_

_An__: I know it has been a while but I have been busy.

* * *

_

_I was living with my grandparents because I do not get along to well with my father and we fight a lot. So yeah I was living with the grandparents when my stupid aunt, my mom's older sister, a total bitch if you ask me, started whining to her mom, (my grandma) that she did not like me and my sister staying there so we got kicked out. I mean how fuckin' unreal is that shit. She is fuckin 40 years old and still living with her damn parents, I mean come on grow the hell up and move the hell out._

_Therefore, I had to move back in with my parents and I am still arguing with my father._

_Moreover, it took a while to have the internet back up and running what with the holidays and the storm that keeps hitting this area. It sucks._

_In addition,__ the incompetent of morons, really… Dec. 8 we had a storm and we had a power failure. When the electricity came back on my internet was down. So naturally I called the company, set up an appointment for have them come, and reset every-thing. Two weeks, I had to wait two weeks and the morons went to the wrong house. I called and asked them when will the people come and that's when they said that their people had the wrong house, so another two weeks they came by, checked every-thing and it all looked good until they went to turn on the modem and check to see if every-thing was running correctly. It __was not__ they said that some-thing was wrong with my monitor, so I called my Uncle C.J who is good with computers to come and check it out. He did, he said every-thing was fine and most likely the modem that they gave me was not working properly, __so__ now we are in Jan. and it is still not working and it is starting to really piss me off. __To the point of just buying a new computer all together._

_Uh, well any-way, sorry about the rant, feeling better now…

* * *

_

_…_

_Summary: __Team 7 __finds an injured girl a few years younger than them__-__selves, while out training. __When she awakes__ they find out that she lost her memories__. T__he only thing that is known__ about her is her name__ and that's because she __w__ore __a gold pendent with her name on a charm bracelet __around her __left wrist,_

_They __also know that she belongs to a __very wealthy family__ much like the __Uchiha clan or the Hyuga, for s__he wore a silver pendent Inu, with ruby for eyes, a sapphire crescent moon on his forehead and diamond for claws. The most they can suspect is that the necklace was a family cres__t __and she was her clan__'__s heir._

_Several years __later an male makes his way into Konoha for a __meeting, __recognition__ flashes through her eyes and memories that were lost to her for a whole year comes flowing back to her.

* * *

_

_AN:__ The__ Chunin __exams have passed__ already__ so this story takes place after it but before Itachi and Kisame makes their entrance__Sasuke did get curse but he will NOT be going to Orochimaru. __Jiraiya taught Naruto the Rasengan earlier than the series._

_I am going to try some-thing new since most of my pairings involve around Kags and Sasu because I love the pairing, but I want to try another match up, so do__ no__t flame me because you hate the pairing or the story. If you do__ no__t like it then you know that back button…__Click on it and GET OUT…I am too busy to deal with flamers.

* * *

_

_The pairing is…_

_Kagome and Neji_

_Naruto and Ino_

_Hinata and Kiba

* * *

_

_**Chapter 1: Finding the lost heir**

* * *

_

_Four shinobi__'__ wearing the leaf forehead protector walked deep into the forest__, three of these nins looked about twelve-thirteen and were following an older male of about twenty-six-twenty-seven. _

_The older male__ had dark gray hair that stuck up and onyx eyes. He__ was wearing a __blue pants, blue shinobi sandals, a gray long-sleeve and a green vest, cov__ering his left __eye was his forehead protector and a dark blue mask covered his lower face. __In his hand was an orange book that __he__ held up in front of his face._

_Walking slightly behind him was__ a female with shoulder length pink hair __that had the leaf forehead protector holding her hair back __and jade green eyes. She wore a pink dress that had slits up the sides stopping at mid-thigh revealing red shorts. On her feet were blue shinobi sandals. _

_Beside her was a male__. He was__ shorter than the female beside him __with spiky golden blond hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled with happiness. He wore an orange pants and an orange jacket zipped up and blue shinobi sandals. On his forehead was his forehead pr__otector and across each cheek were__ three whisker-like marks._

_The last male walked beside the blond boy. He had onyx black hair that went to the nape of his neck. His forehead protector was around his forehead as well. He had obsidian black eyes and was dressed in a black high-collared shirt that stopped right below his bottom __lip;__ on the back was a white and red fan__ and __black__ shorts that ended at his knees. O__n his feet were black shinobi sandals._

_"Kakashi-sensei, where are we going?" Asked the blond boy_

_"Shut up Naruto__" Hissed the female punching the top of the blond boys head_

_"Ow" Naruto cried out rubbing the top of his head_

_"You are such an idiot Naruto" Called the female turning her attention to the other boy in the group she continued, "Why can't you be cool like 'my' Sasuke-kun" _

_The boy identified as Sasuke 'tsk' at the female__'__s statement. __"I belong to no one least of all to a __whining__, clingy, weak girl like you Sakura" Called Sasuke coldly crossing his arms_

_"But Sasuke-kun" Protested Sakura_

_"Alright, that's enough. Sakura refrain from hitting Naruto, he was only asking a question." Called Kakashi_

_"Sorry sensei" Whispered the female_

_"Now, Naruto, to answer your question we are going to be training out here." _

_"What is the purpose of that?" Asked Sasuke turning to look at his sensei_

_"You can get more training done out here. Trees you can climb to practice chakra control, walking on water __to also practice chakra control. __You can spar against each other, practice your jutsu and…"_

_"__And__…" Called Naruto_

_"And I can read my book in peace. Now go train." _

_Team seven__ swe__at-__dropped at the answer__ before heading out to train.

* * *

_

_"Hey Naruto" Called__ Sasuke_

_Naruto turned to face his teammate "What…?" _

_"Spar with me…"_

_"Um…Alright, sure Sasuke-teme, prepare to lose." Shouted Naruto with a grin_

_"Heh, yeah right loser" Called Sasuke with a smirk_

_"Arg, Sasuke-teemmeeeee…" hollered the blond boy as he charged towards the slightly older male with his fist drew back._

_Sasuke dodged the punch__ and ducked the kick. Twisting around __him, he__ struck Naruto on the back with his elbow. _

_Naruto winced a bit and stared at Sasuke.__ Kakashi observe the two from over his book. Sakura stared at Sasuke. _

_"What's wrong dobe?" _

_Naruto growled at the nickname and summoned a clone, "I'll show you, Sasuke-teme" _

_Sasuke watched at Naruto formed a ball of chakra in his hands and his clone help form it. _

_"Hm" He brought his hands together 'Ox, rabbit, monkey' dropping his left arm, his right hand gripping at his left, lightning crackled down his arm. _

_"Rasengan"_

_"Chidori"_

_Were the unison shouts from the b__oys as they charged at__ each other._

_Naruto sidestepped Sasuke's Chidori hit, pivoting on his left feet he made a move to slam the Rasengan into Sasuke's side, but the younger Uchiha jumped backwards to avoid the hit._

_Landing softly on the ground Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "Hn, you have gotten fast dobe"_

_"Heh, so have you teme." Naruto folded his hands behind his head.

* * *

_

_Sasuke looked down at his feet when he felt wetness. His eyes widened in shock._

_'Blood' was the thought that went through the Uchiha's head._

_Looking around him, he tried to find the source of all this blood. _

_"What is it, Sasuke-teme?" Called Naruto running over when he saw Sasuke turning his head back and forth trying to find something.

* * *

Kakashi __watched__ over __the two boys while __Sakura stayed where she was standing.

* * *

_

_Sasuke walked towards the left side f__ollowing the trail of blood until it led him towards a small clearing that held wild flowers, a huge tree and a small pond. _

_Walking into the clearing Sasuke looked around spotting a small black figure lying amongst the flowerbed, he headed towards the figure.

* * *

__Upon reaching the figure __his eyes widened in shock, He ran towards the body and kneeled beside the female that__ was __unconscious and in a pool of blood. _

_Gently he placed two fingers near her jugular area checking for a pulse._

_"Kakashi-sensei, come quickly.__" Called Sasuke as he carefully picked up the girl and__ dashed out of the clearing._

_Kakashi stood up and ran over towards Sasuke, "What happened?"_

_"I do not know. I was standing in blood over there" Sasuke motioned with his head "I followed the trail that way and came across__ this clearing. She was lying in a flowerbed beside a pond, in a pool of her own blood. I checked her pulse. It's slow but there."_

_Kakashi nodded his head and took the girl from his student's arms. "Alright, I'll take her to the doctors. You three head back to the village,"__ That said Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

_

_The three genins of team 7 raced back towards the village. _

_Sasuke because he was curious about the girl, Naruto because he was worried about the young girl and wanted to know if she was going to be __all right__ and Sakura…Well she just wanted to be with her Sasuke-kun._

_"Kakashi-sensei, how is she?" Asked Naruto_

_"I would not know Naruto, the doctors has yet the return from the ER.__"_

_"Oh, but do you think that she will be fine?"_

_"She will be just fine, Naruto, I'm sure." Kakashi smiled at his students.

* * *

_

_The doors opened and a doctor stepped out. _

_"Kakashi-san"_

_Kakashi stood up and faced__ the doctor as did his students._

_"Yes"_

_"The young girl you bought in, do you know who she is?"_

_"No, Sasuke, here, found here like__ that in the forest__"_

_"Well there are two things that we know for sure about the girl"_

_"They are?" Asked Sasuke_

_"Come with me and i will show you."_

_Team__7__ followed the doctor silently._

_Sakura took the time to wrap her arms around Sasuke's gaining an annoyed look and __the said Uchiha yanking his arms away from the clinging girl and picking u__p his pace to fall into step behind Kakashi.

* * *

_

_After walking for a while, the doctor stopped and opened a door with the n__umbers 2245 and stepped inside motioning for the four to enter._

_The four stepped insi__de and looked at the young girl. _

_She was lying on the bed, __hooked up to machines__ and the heart monitor beeping every second.__ Her long silver-ish white __hair were hanging off the be__d and barely touching the floor. _

_"She's pretty" Called Naruto_

_"Yes, she is quite the looker isn't she?" Replied the doctor_

_Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads. _

_Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized what he just did._

_"Did you just agree to the doctor's reply, Sasuke-kun?" Whined Sakura clutching onto Sasuke's arms_

_"Get off me, Sakura" Sasuke pushed his female teammate away from him._

_"Any-ways"_

_The doctor blinked at team 7 before motioning to the girl's neck and wrist. _

_"Whoever she is, and where-ever she is from we know for certain that she belongs to a high ranking noble clan."

* * *

__Team 7 looked at the beautiful silver Inu pendant that adorned the female's neck on a silver chain. On the Inu's forehead was a crescent moon decorated with sapphires. He had rubies for eyes and diamonds for claws and a sharp pointed thing that was sticking out of his mouth, a fang__ probably __also made of diamonds.__ Around her wrist was a diamond charm bracelet with __a gold pl__atted pendant that read '__KAGOME__''__ decorated with sapphire, ruby, amethyst and emeralds._

_"Gee, those things look fairly expensive." Called Sakura eyeing the necklace_

_"Kagome, that's her name. It's very pretty." Called Naruto_

_"__When you brought her in she wore a cloak, well when we stripped it off her it revealed those weapons" _

_The doctor pointed towards the corner of the room where several weapons were laid upon a desk__, beside it was a pitch black wallet with a silver crescent moon. _

_"We didn't get a chance to check the wallet for identification and if it proves to be useless than I guess we really__ won't know any-thing else about her until she awakens__ and__ that is__ if she does not suffer__ from amnesia.__"

* * *

__"Where is she? I want all of you out searching for her?" Demanded __an__ ice cold voice before cold, emotionless gold eyes glared at the shinobi's before him. "Explain to me again, what happened?"_

_"__Well we went out on the mission__ to locate and capture the informant and found out who they were working for, we turned our backs for a sec and you were right about your suspicions. __Kikyo was the traitor. She attacked Kagome-chan with several arrows before Orochimaru appeared and sliced her with his __Kusanaga__ couple of times. We jumped into the fray as soon as we could get passed the lower demon that Orochimaru summoned__ we attacked the two fiercely drawing them away, but, when we turned Kagome was gone. We looked around the area but couldn't find her any-where that's when we returned to the village.__"_

_"I see__. I want you all o__ut searching as soon as you are __healed up. Follow any leads, any-thing that sounds like it will be Kagome. I want her found, alive. Do yo understand?"_

_"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama"the response __came_

_"You are dismissed." __several poofing sounds were-__heard than silence.

* * *

__Sesshoumaru sat down in his chair stiffly, glancing at a photo that sat on his table, it was a picture of a female with pure silver hair and ice blue eyes rimmed with gold. __She was dressed in a form fitting two-layered kimono the bottom being silver and the top being pure black with silver swirls, and sapphire blue crescent moons,__ On the back of the kimono was a giant silver Inu with a navy blue crescent moon, Twin maroon stripes on each cheek and a strip of maroon over each eye lids. The Inu was lying on a fluffy looking white cloud.__ In her hands was a giant sword the tip of the blade resting over her shoulder._

_Reaching out Sesshoumaru grasped the frame. "Kagome…I will find you, I swear…"

* * *

_

_…_

_Well __that is__ it for now…R and R and tell me what you think…Also flamers and/or flames ARE NOT WANTED NOR ARE THEY APPRECIATED…_

_Thank-you and have a great day…_

_…_


	2. Sibling bonds, crushes and a new mission

Disclaimer: I do not own any-thing if I did well things will be a lot different that's for sure.

* * *

AN: I donot really have any-thing of importance but I do have a rant that I have to get off my chest just encase the person who flamed me is reading…

WHO EVER IS,' I KNOW I AM A BIT CH' I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU AND AS GOD IS MY WITNESS I AM GOING TO PICK IT UNTIL I FEEL BETTER…

I DO NOT KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE TO FLAME ME BECAUSE YOU DO NOT LIKE THE DAMN PAIRINGS. IS IT MY FAULT THAT YOU THOUGHT THE STORY WAS A KAG AND SESS PAIRINGS…? I THINK THAT IT IS NOT MY FAULT, THAT YOU THOUGHT, THE PAIRINGS WAS KAGOME AND SESSHOUMARU BECAUSE THAT'S WHO I PUT UP AS THE MAIN FUCKING CHARACTER'S IN MY STORY, A LOT OF STORY THAT I READ HAVE NAMES ON TOP THAT AREN'T THE PAIRINGS BUT IT IS NOT LIKE I GO AND FLAME THEM FOR IT, THAT'S JUST FUCKING STUPID. THE NEXT TIME YOU DARE TO FUCKING FLAME ME DO NOT DO IT ANONYMOUSLY. OH AND FYI, FLAMING SOME-ONE BECAUSE YOU HATE THE PAIRING IS LOW ACTUALLY IT'S LOWER THEN LOW IT'S JUST LAME IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY-THING NICE TO SAY THAN KEEP IT TO YOUR DAMN, FUCKING SELF BECAUSE I WILL NOT TOLERATE NO FUCKING BULL SHIT IT'S FINE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY BUT TO FLAME BECAUSE OF THE PAIRINGS THAT'S JUST FUCKED UP AND IF I AM A LOSER WHAT DOES THAT MAKE YOU, ASS-HOLE.

You know what whatever I don't have the time to deal with you people, and by you people I mean the flamers the people who flame other people because they don't like one little thing about the story so they decide to insult you and call you names yeah those people, well those people don't have a life and no talent for writing so they take it out on others BUT that is just my opinion on flamers.

However, aside from the one rude fucking flame by 'I KNOW I AM A BITCH'

I would like to thank others for their kind review. Thank-you.

Well here is the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 2: Sibling bonds, crushes and a new mission?

* * *

A figure dressed in a black long sleeve turtle-neck shirt a black baggy pants and black boots was standing upon a cliff, the wind whipping the person's silver hair around their frame as icy blue eyes rimmed with gold stared out at the horizon.

Hearing a rustle of clothing the figure turned her head to observe her companion.

Short, spiky black hair and obsidian eyes gazed at the sunset. He wore black pants, a black high-collared shirt and black shinobi sandals. The Konoha forehead protector was around his forehead holding back the hair threatening to fall into his eyes.

"Sasuke"

The boy turned his head to look at his companion and nodded his head letting her know that he was listening.

"Do you think I'll ever regain my memories?"

"Give it time, Kagome, I am sure you will remember some-thing soon, don't worry" Whispered Sasuke patting the young girls shoulder lightly.

Kagome smiled gratefully at the older male, "Thank-you Sasuke"

"Common let's get you home"

Sasuke reached out, grasp Kagome's hands, and led her through the forest and towards the village.

Kagome smiled lightly at her best friend while thinking back to the day she first met him and the rest of team 7.

Flashback

It has been a whole month since Sasuke found Kagome who was still in a coma with no signs of waking anytime soon.

Team 7 entered the room and glanced at the bed.

"Kakashi-sensei, is she ever going to awake?" Asked Naruto

"I hope so, Naruto" Replied Kakashi glancing at his students then to the young girl lying on the hospital bed

All of a sudden, a faint twitch of her fingers and a soft moan drew team 7 towards the bed to see icy blue eyes rimmed with gold staring at them.

"Hello" Called Kakashi stepping forward

The girl blinked at him.

"Um, do you know who you are?" Asked Kakashi kneeling beside the girls bed so he was eye leveled with the ten-year-old.

Another slow blink was his answer.

"Do you know where you came from?" Kakashi asked again hoping for a type of response from the girl.

The girl turned her head towards the wall.

Kakashi sighed quietly through his mask before standing up, "I'll get the doctors to check on you."

Kakashi went to step back, Sasuke and Naruto stared at the girl in a curious manner while Sakura had her mouth open to snap at the girl but some-thing happened in the instant that made Kakashi freeze in his steps, Sasuke and Naruto just continued to stare at the bed in a curious manner and Sakura snapped her mouth shut.

"I don't know. I can't remember any-thing."The girl raised her hand and stared at the bracelet dangling their innocently twinkling as the sun rays reflected off it. "I am sorry."

Kakashi turned to look at the girl who was staring at her bracelet.

"Don't worry about it Kagome."

The girl turned her head, "That's my name?"

"Yes. See it says it here." Kakashi turned the bracelet so she could the pendant with her name.

"I see. Who are you? Did I know you?"

"I am Kakashi Hatake, this is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha and no I am afraid that you do not know who we are. Sasuke here is the person who found you."

Kagome observe the four before looking at the last male and bowed her head as best she could, "Thank-you for saving me Uchiha-san"

"Just Sasuke."

Kagome nodded her head "Okay"

FLASHBACK ENDS

Kagome smiled lightly at the memory before squeezing Sasuke's hand. Sasuke glanced at the young female at his side and he could not but smile lightly at her.

It has been almost a year since he found her and ever since she was release from the hospital, she had been staying at his place in a spare room. He could not help but think that whoever and whereever she came from the people, who she left behind, her family, and friends, would be missing her greatly and be wishing that she was with them.He knew if she were to every vanish now that not only he would search to the end of the world to find her so will Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Iruka, Tsunade, Shizune for they all thought of her as their sister, yes even he did, though others would say he loved her and in a way they were right he did love and care for Kagome just not in that way besides he knew that blasted Hyuga liked her and as much as he loathed that being he had to admit that Neji was kind to her whenever they were all together since the Hyuga was too much of a coward to ask Kagome out on a proper date thinking that she would turn his ass down.

Sasuke snorted at his thoughts, 'Neji better hurry up and ask her out before he loses her to some-one else. Stupid Hyuga.'

Kagome turned to look at Sasuke when she heard his snort, "Is some-thing the matter Sasuke?"

"No, nothing at all Kagome."

"Okay" Kagome nodded her head,

Sasuke looked up and scowled, 'Speaking of that stupid Hyuga, here he comes.'

Neji sighed quite uncharacteristically as he looked around the village, watching as the villagers went about their lives.

'Why can't I stop thinking about that girl, ever since Sasuke and Naruto introduced her to him and the others she was constantly plaguing his thoughts. She was nice, sweet and very well mannered for someone her age, but she also had a temper, which, were unleashed quite a few times on that stupid Uchiha and his own fangirls. It was a sight to behold, The fangirls were taunting her calling her a weak civilian and that she was useless to him and that damn Uchiha because she was weak and useless and didn't know how to fight, and unfortunately for them, Kagome found that she still remembered how to fight and wield her weapons, she just couldn't remember where she came from and if she even had a family before being found by that Uchiha brat.

Neji shook his head and looked a head, 'Ah speak of the devil and he shall rise'

"Sasuke."

"Neji"

Neji glanced at the male silently before glancing at female who seem to have made herself a home in his head. "Hello, Kagome"

"Hey Neji" Kagome smiled at the Hyuga prodigy.

Sasuke glared at Neji slightly before turning towards the streak of blond that past his peripheral vision,

"Sasuke-teme" Called Naruto "We got to meet Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan at the bridge. Oh hey Kagome-chan, Neji Common Sasuke let's go."

"Fine. Neji you better watch her and make sure she stays save. If she gets hurt I will be on your ass so fast that not even your Byakugan will see me move." Threatened Sasuke before he turned to Kagome. "Stay out of trouble and I will see you later." With that said he and Naruto ran off towards the bridge to see what Kakashi wanted.

"So, where were you and Sasuke heading?"

"Well I was going to ask him if we could stop at Ichiraku to get some dinner before heading home."

"Okay then let's go"Neji stepped forward a bit looking at Kagome when she blinked at him curiously.

"You are going to take me to get dinner?" She asked confused

"Sure, Sasuke did say I have to watch you and make sure you stay safe, did he not?" Replied Neji

"He did, but, you could always just take me back to the place without taking me to get some food."

"But that would not be very nice of me then, would it?" Neji smirked softly at the girl

"No I guess not." Kagome smiled and ran to catch up with Neji who had started to lead the way to the ramen stand.

Neji glanced at the girl before a small smile graced his lips when he saw her flash a bright smile at him before taking his slightly larger hands into her own smaller, gentle hands and practically dragged him into the ramen bar.

Sasuke and Naruto saw that Kakashi and Sakura were already on the bridge waiting for them to get there.

"Sasuke-kun" came the high-pitched squeal from the pink haired girl as she latched herself at Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his and practically cutting of the circulation.

"Get off me Sakura" Scowled Sasuke as he pushed the female off him.

"Hi Sakura-chan" Called Naruto

"Shut up Naruto" Growled the pinkette as she punched Naruto on the head

"Ouch" Whined Naruto while he rubbed his head where a lump was forming

Kakashi sighed, "The hokage wishes to speak to us."

"Okay" Called Naruto "Maybe we will get another mission."

"Maybe, where is Kagome?" Asked Kakashi

Sakura scowled as she burned with anger, resentment and jealousy, 'Every-thing is always about Kagome. Kagome this, Kagome that, what is so great about that bitch. I am 100 times better than that weak, useless bitch'

Naruto folded his arms behind his head. "Sasuke told Neji to keep an eye in her and to keep her out of trouble."

"I see. So Sasuke, I never did ask, but do you perhaps have feelings for Miss Kagome?" Teased Kakashi

"Tsk." Sasuke scoffed stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Of course I do Kakashi."

"Really now" Kakashi's eyebrows shot up.

"Duh, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme thinks of Kagome-chan like a sister, but Neji likes, likes her it's a shame that he doesn't just ask Kagome-chan out already." Called Naruto

"Hm" Kakashi shook his head. "Alright let us go"

With thatThe four headed towards the tower.

Walking into the tower the four shinobi's that made up team 7 entered the Hokage's office only to see her staring intently at a near emotionless male with cold, intense gold eyes and platinum silver hair that brushed the back of his knees and he was wearing a white, silky looking pants and long sleeves with two swords tucked beneath a black obi.

Seeing this male, one thought past through Team 7's head, 'He looks like Kagome'

"Team 7 meet Sesshoumaru Tashio-sama, Lord and Kage of Kuraikagure."

* * *

That is it for now. R and R. Until next time, Kagi-chan… 


	3. Kagome is a what?

**Disclaimer: **_Sigh _This is such a drag. If i owned Inuyasha or Naruto you would know it.

**Ages:**

_Kagome: 10; almost 11_

_Sasuke: 13_

_Sesshoumaru: 19_

_Atari: 13_

_Naruto and Hinata: 12; almost 13_

_'Rookie nins' : 13_

_Neji, Lee and Tenten: 14_

* * *

**Chapter 3**_**: **Kagome is a what...??_

* * *

Team 7 stared at the male in front of them with curiousity as well as the other male that was leaning against the wall of the Hokage's office with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked about there age.

Sesshoumaru turned his golden glare upon the new comers before a very familiar scent reached his nose and his eyes flashed red. His bloody orbs zeroed in on his target. A teenage boy with dark hair and eyes.

"**You**" growled Sesshoumaru as he rose a clawed hand to grasp the front part of the young males shirt lifting him off the ground to have him face to face.

The unknown male made no move to placate or calm his leader down. The only movement he made was to narrow his dark colored eyes to slits as he glared at the dark haired male as well, occasionally switching his glare to the blond boy who also held traces of the scent.

Sasuke glared at the intimidating man in front of him wnile Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade tried to get Sesshoumaru to release Sasuke. Sakura's eyes had widened as she watched the terrifyingly, handsome man hold her 'beloved' Sasuke-kun in the air.

"What did i do?" hissed Sasuke as his sharingan unconciously activated.

"You have her scent. Where is she? Where is my imouto? Where is Kagome?" Sesshoumaru's blood beast growled out angrily at the male in front of him.

"Kagome-chan" Whispered Naruto "You know Kagome-chan? Wait you said Imouto, does that mean you are her older brother?"

The red faded from the man's eyes to reveal their liquid gold ords as he dropped the male to the ground and turned to face the blond haired male. The unknown male took a step forward but froze when he heard pinky's statement.

"I knew that bitch was trouble, now look what her presence has caused" Yelled Sakura pointing a finger rudely at Sesshoumaru. "He has hurt 'my' Sasuke-kun all because that tramp always hangs all over him."

Sesshoumaru eyes bled red at the pink haired wench's statement while Sasuke and Naruto shot her scathing glares and Kakashi and Tsunade shot her disapproving looks.

The unknown male appeared in front Sakura and gripped her neck firmly in his grasp, "You little bitch should watch your mouth lease i cut out your tongue" Came the ferocious growl as blood red eyes glared into terrified jade green eyes.

"Or maybe you should rip her tongue out anyways" Came a frigidly cold and emotionless voice that held an underlining tone laced in venom.

Sakura started shaking in fear.

"Forgive her...um i don't know your name and Sesshoumaru-sama, she was out of line but she is a stupid pupil that should learn when to speak and when not to" at the end of Kakashi's speech he narrowed a glare to the back of his female students head.

Sesshoumaru growled before he turned his back to the shinobi's. He walked over towards a window and stared out of it not really seeing anything. His eyes were distant like he was thinking.

"Atari, release the bitch"

The male identified as Atari tossed the pink haired baita backwards and watched as she collided with the wall and fell towards the ground.

Sakura glared at the male as she stood up, 'Asshole' she thought

**"Who the hell does the guy think he is tossing us against a wall like that. That bastard. Cha!!"** Ranted inner Sakura

With a final glare towards the female, Atari walked over to the window and leaned up against the wall closer to his Kage.

"Tell them" Called Sesshoumaru without removing his gaze from the window.

Atari turned his dark eyes towards team 7 and the Hokage.

All was quiet until a cool, indifferent voice penetrated the silence.

"Kagome..."

The shinobi's all turned to stare at the male leaning against the wall.

"She is Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha's little sister. She was one of the best ANBU's in our village, having graduated the academy at seven and becoming a chunin that year. At nine she became an ANBU captain and had her own team which consisted of three boys that were about the same age as her, though couple of years older. She trained those boys hard at first because of the boys blantant disrespect towards her. They were quite upset that they had a female younger than them as their Taichou and slacked off alot during trainings. They basically gave her a hard time so Kagome had to be hard and rough on them. She trained them from 5:oo in the morning to 6:00 at night stopping only for lunch and a short break. If one were to be late they all sufffered, if one talked back they were all punished. After months of being under her leadership the boys gained a respect and admiration for their young Taichou and took trainings seriously and when that happened Kagome lessened their training from 9:00 in the morning to 5:00 in the evening."

Atari paused when he saw the blond boy open his mouth to say something.

"Wow. I knew Kagome was awesome. So she was an ANBU captain since she was nine, sugoi. What happened though to have her as injured as she was when Sasuke found her?" Asked Naruto

"An ambushed happened. Her team was sent out on a simple scouting mission that had gone awry. Inuyasha insisted that Kagome take his girlfriend and her teammates with her for backup. He insisted that they were good at tracking. Kagome refused venoumsly for she hated Kikyo, Inuyasha's girlfriend and her teammates, but in the end she relented and allowed them to come with her."

Atari turned to look at his leader who was glaring out the window with cold loathing before closing his own eyes as he thought back to that day so long ago.

* * *

**FLASHBACK!!**

* * *

_"Kagome, i am sending your team __out to scout the surronding area. You are to search for any threats and take them out."_

_"Are we under attack?" Asked Kagome as she stared at her brother_

_"Not yet we aren't but i was informed that we have an informant hidden within our village and is giving enemy villages out weak points as well as the side that would be most vulnerable for a sneak attack."_

_"An __informant?" Called a male standing to the left of Kagome_

_"Yes. I have dispatched five of my best ANBU teams and all of them have been killed." _

_"Could it have been an ambush?" Asked another male_

_"That's why i am sending you guys out."_

_"Alright. We won't fail." Called Kagome _

_Sesshoumaru nodded his head, "I know that. Stay safe and return alive, alright."_

_"Of course Aniki-sama" Kagome smiled at her elder brother _

_"It's just a scouting mission." Called a boy leaning against the wall with his arms crossed._

_"Yes but enemies could be hanging around." Replied Kagome __"Remember Sesshoumaru-sama said that five of his elite ANBU teams were killed on this mission."_

_"Hn" called Sesshoumaru "Your mission is to scout for the informant and bring him or her in for questioning."_

_The boy leaning against the wall blinked before bowing his head._

_"Kikyo, Sango and Rin should go out with you guys. My team specializes in tracking" Called Inuyasha_

_"No way. I am not having that bitch and her teammates with me" growled Kagome as she turned to glare at her older brother as much as she loved him she really dispised his girlfriend._

_"Don't call her a bitch Kagome" Called Inuyasha as he narrowed his eyes at his younger sister._

_Kagome scoffed and turned to look at her elder brother and Kage._

_"Kagome, Kikyo could be of help." Inuyasha called out _

_"Yeah, they could help us get killed, besides she and her teammates are not strong enough to be of any help to my team and I. Atari is better at tracking than all three of them put together." _

_"Kagome..." _

_Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha "I know that you trained them but they still suck Inuyasha and don't forget that i do not like Kikyo"_

_"I am well aware of that Kagome, but..." Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome _

_"They are going to be a liabilty on us..." Continued Kagome_

_"Just give her a chance, Kagome..." Inuyasha was interupted by Kagome once again._

_"They don't know any of our battle tactics. What if there is a fight?"_

_"They can handle it. I've trained them."_

_Kagome scoffed, "Whatever, but they better not get in our way, Inuyasha. If they cost us this mission or worse the lives of my comrades i will hold you partly responsible." sneered Kagome as she turned on her heels "We depart in one hour." She commanded "Make sure your team is by the gates if they aren't we depart without them." _

* * *

**FLASHBACK ENDS!!**

* * *

Team 7 and the Hokage stared at the two nins from the Kurai silently waiting to see if they were going to continue.

"Kikyo and her team were the informant and they led us straight into a trap. Kagome was the first to realize that and when she did she had immediatly sent us back to the village stating that we tell Sesshoumaru-sama that we were ambushed and was force to flee. She stayed behind to make sure we got away no matter how much we told her 'no' and that we were not going to abandoned her she told us that it was not up for discussion and that it was a direct order for us to retreat. We never made it to the village unscathed though for that is when the informant revealed themselves and had attacked when our backs were turned. Kagome fought and held back the enemies and commanded us to leave or she would force us away."

Atari opened his eyes not knowing when they closed to start with.

"We haven't seen her since. While we were recovering at the hospital, several ANBU units were sent out as well as several hunter-nins and teams of special level jounin's and they all came back with the same result. Nothing. No trace and no leads. As soon as we were healed we left to search for our Taichou and best friend like sister. We searched everywhere for months and with nothing to go by we returned to the village dejectedly." Called Atari "But not a single day went by where we didn't keep our eyes and ears open for any rumors of a girl matching Kagome's description that had suddently appeared in a village. Now almost a year later Bankotsu and Hakudoushi, two boys who were on Kagome's genin team overheard a conversation between two boys from this village talking about a beautiful girl who hangs around with an Uchiha and how she was found near death almost a year ago. They immediatly returned home to alert the Kage so he could see if this girl was her. That leads us to the here and now."

"Wait you said 'we' does that mean you are one of the boys that Kagome trained?"

Atari looked at the dark haired male before nodding his head, "That's right."

"Oh" Called Naruto

The room elapsed into silence. Atari turned to look at his leader who was staring intently at something in the distance while Team 7 and Tsunade just stared at the two.

* * *

Neji was about to walk Kagome homw when she froze in her steps. Turning Neji gave the younger girl a curious glance.

"What is it Kagome-chan?"

"Can we go to Tsunade's office?" Asked Kagome as she glanced at her male escort.

"Why? Do you sense something?"

"Yeah, not a threat or anything like that." Called Kagome "It's like i know whoever it is that is in the office with her."

Neji furrowed his brows slightly.

"It's like i knew them."

"Alright lets go"

Neji grabbed Kagome's hand and led her towards the Hokage tower.

Sesshoumaru and Atari turned their heads towards the doors as it was pushed open to reveal a young girl about 10 and a boy a few years older than her.

"Kagome" Whispered Sesshoumaru and Atari

* * *

**OC**

**Name: **_Atari Yuuki_

**Age:**_ 13 or 150_

**Race:**_ His a mix of shadow and fire kitsune_

_More about him will be revealed in later chapters...possibly..._

* * *

_i want to thank those of you who reviewed so far..._

Mimi-chan: Thank you and yes Sesshoumaru is her brother.

ooxShinobixoo: Yes Sesshoumaru is Kagome's brother.

Ichigo Mirai

disneyrulz23

Kami No Koukyo

Myo Uzo

iheartanime43

zoet tamagachi

Funabisenu

Alternative angel: Yes they are but all the youkai's have glamour spells on them to cover up their youkai heritage when they leave there village.

Blackscarlet47

Death by Squishy

Serenity digo16

won't be the victim

Fox of the Fallen

HUNTER OF THE PACK -livs first

Gothic Lust

MischievousPuck: I am sorry that you didn't like the story but i wanna thank you for reviewing anyways and for your encouragement so thanks.

Alanna-sama

xXKillorbeKilledXx

XxCrescentMoonxX

Mistress Kira Fires of Hell: I would take your vote into consideration but the pairing is already Kagome and Neji...Sorry...

B.D. Gerretson

IchikoKitsusneKoumori

dull spork

Full Moon Howl

lovigo0Kawaii0oGirl: Agreed. I hate Sakura so much. Thanks for the review.

HALESlovesDEMONS

violet

Hunny-senpai: You know what that sounds like a really good idead, i might just do that...haha...

lady DV011

_Hope you guys like this chapter. Review..._

_Kagi-chan_


	4. Leavingor staying?

**Disclaimer: **_Sigh _This is such a drag. If i owned Inuyasha or Naruto you would know it.

* * *

**Ages:**

_Kagome: 10; almost 11_

_Sasuke: 13_

_Sesshoumaru: 19_

_Atari: 13_

_Naruto and Hinata: 12; almost 13_

_'Rookie nins' : 13_

_Neji, Lee and Tenten: 14_

* * *

**Chapter 3**_**: Leaving...or staying?**_

* * *

"Kagome" Whispered Sesshoumaru and Atari

Kagome blinked her eyes at the two men in front of her. They did look familiar but she just couldn't place where she seen them before. She watched as the silver haired male took a step towards her, cautiously as if afraid that she'd vanish into thin air.

Neji narrowed his pale eyes at the strangers before turning to look at Sasuke who was staring at the man as well, as were the others. Turning to face the strange men again he found himself staring into glaring blackish red eyes. Startled he took a step back.

"Kagome, do you not know who i am?" Came the sudden question from the intimidating man.

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Sorry. I lost all of my memories a year ago. I couldn't even remember my name until Kakashi-san showed it to me on my bracelet. The only thing that i seem to have known how to do with no trouble is fight."

Sesshoumaru and Atari were frowning at the start of her statement but towars the ending both men smirked.

"I would think so. You trained too long and too hard to just forget everything." Called Atari

"Kagome" Started Sesshoumaru "You need to come home now, okay. Everyone misses you."

"Home?" Questioned Kagome

"In Tenma Shouhekigakure; The village hidden behind the demonic barrier." Called Atari "Inuyasha is crazy with guilt and sorrow. He blames himself for what happened."

Kagome blinked confused, "Inuyasha?"

"Yes, his yours and Sesshoumaru-sama's brother. His younger than Sesshoumaru-sama but his older then yourself. He blames himself for what happened to you."

Kagome furrowed her eye brows at that statement not comprehending how her getting amnesia was the fault of her brother, it's not like he had caused it, right?

"How is it his fault?" She asked softly

"He begged you to take his team with you on a mission that you were sent on. You refused because you hated the females that was his students, but after much begging on his part you relented and allowed them to come with us. It would seem that his students were the ones we were sent after to apprehend. They set up an ambush for us; you, as our captain sent us away to get reinforcements while you would hold them off. Well..." Atari trailed off "You can guess what happened next."

Kagome nibbled on her lower lip, glancing at Sasuke who was looking at her from beneath his dark colored bangs.

Sasuke stared at the girl he considered a younger sister. He knew what she wanted without her actually saying it and he would support her 100 if that's what she really wanted and he knew thats what she'd choose after all she did want to regain her lost memories what better way than to return home with her brother. But how can he be sure if what he spoke of were actually the truth. Only one way to find out...

Turning his gaze towards the silent man he opened his mouth to voice his question. "How can we be sure that you are who you say you are?"

Sesshoumaru turned his golden stare towards the young male and he couldn't stop the small respect that surfaced when he saw the protectiveness that the Uchiha was showing for his Imouto.

"Her name is Kagome Taishou. !0 years old; turning eleven in October. She has a silver Inu pendant connected to a silver chain. On the Inu's forehead is a sapphire decorated crescent moon; his eyes are rubied and diamonds for claws and fangs. On her wrist is a diamond charm bracelet and a gold pendant bracelet that has her name on the plate which were decorated with sapphire, ruby, amethyst and emeralds. She also has a sword and a black wallet both of which held a emblem of a crescent moon. The crescent moon is the symbol of our house; The house of moons. Her royal title would be Princess Kagome Taishou." Called Atari

"Princess?" Questioned everyone in the room

"As i am a Prince. Our father rules the Western domain. When i came of age i started a village where i lived with you and Inuyasha. Several other demons made themselves home there as well as missing nins. When the village started populating and attacks became frequent. You sat up a barrier around the growing village which gave us the name we have till this day." Whispered Sesshoumaru

"Tenma Shouhekigakure" Called Atari

Sasuke took a step forward and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and turned her to face him. "Listen Kagome. Go with them okay."

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke took hold of Kagome's smaller hands and led her out of the office and towards the enterance of the building the others followed behind them, but remaining silent.

"Go. It's going to be alright. Remember you wanted to know your past so you should return to where it all started." Sasuke called tightening his grip unconciously at that thought of never seeing her again crossed his mind.

Kagome eyes burned with tears. "But..."

she paused when she saw several shadows of figures appeared in the distance. They watched as the shapes took form and revealed seven male figures. A silver haired male stepped forward but stopped as he stared at Kagome before turning his gaze towards Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, father is waiting for your return."

"Alright Inuyasha" Called Sesshoumaru as he started walking, Atari falling into step behind his Kage.

Sasuke looked down and released Kagome's hand pushing her ahead of himself.

"Sasuke..." Kagome trailed off when she saw his determained eyes.

"Don't hesitate, just walk forward and don't turn back" He called sternly before leaning over and whispering something into her ear.

Sesshoumaru paused in his steps as he heard the Uchiha's words; seconds later he heard the sounds of feet hitting the ground turning his head slightly to the side, his eyes widened to see Kagome running forward coming to a stop beside him.

"May i come with you?" she asked

"Of course you may, little sister" Called Sesshoumaru as he continued walking.

Atari grinned happy that Kagome was finally with them again even if she couldn't remember anything yet.

Arriving at the gates Sesshoumaru turned to look over his shoulder and stared at the Uchiha. He gave the boy a nod of appreciation.

Inuyasha blinked back tears as he saw the face of his little sister. When she stopped in front of him he encased her small frame in a big bear hug. Kagome smiled softly and returned the hug. She may not know them but her heart says something different. Her heart says that she does know them and in time she will get her memories back and when that happens; she will return to Konoha with her family and her forgotten memories but until than she will do what she has to and with Sasuke's last words playing in her head she followed her brothers.

'Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.'

* * *

_Sorry it's so short, i am currently working on getting the village hidden in the dark finished and posted as well as a new story that i've been working on. My newest story is a bit different from my previous stories so i hope you guys will enjoy it when it's posted. _

_The quote at the bottom belongs to Theodor Seuss Geisel. Well i hope you enjoy this chapter, it's storming so i wanted to post something encase the electricity goes off._

_Review please,_

_Kagi-chan_


End file.
